


4am

by wolfsbaneheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbaneheart/pseuds/wolfsbaneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is used to what happens when he stays over at Derek's. They have awesome sex, Derek cuddles him until he's asleep and then slips away to brood or something, seemingly never needing to sleep. So Stiles reaction to Derek breaking the norm is totally justified.</p><p>That's what he thinks at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

The loft is still dark as Stiles wakes up. He can hear rain against the window, which means the storm still hasn’t let up completely, and if he wasn’t so comfortable he’d probably move to go look. But that involves getting out of bed, so instead he rolls over onto his back and closes his eyes again wondering what the hell woke him up.

Derek’s loft is awesome for all kinds of reasons, one of the most important ones being that Stiles can generally sleep in till at least nine without any neighbours waking him up by mowing their lawn or just generally being way too happy for how early it was in the morning. The perks of living in an abandoned apartment building were seemingly endless. But not waking up early wasn’t the only perk to Derek's loft. One of the best things was that on this side of town nobody questioned why the sheriff’s son was sneaking into a seemingly abandoned building, because that lead to questions on what they were doing on the wrong side of town. Which people sure as hell wanted to avoid. So Stiles was able to go see Derek without any awkward questions from his dad and more importantly, they could have sex as loud as they want without any of his neighbours grassing on him.

Stiles can’t help the smirk that grows on his face, remembering the night before, because sex with Derek is so many levels of awesome. Having sex with Derek, in multiple positions, is one of Stiles favourite things, below his Jeep (because that things his baby) but above Reece’s cups. And now he’s having sex, as often as he’s able to sneak away from his dad, he can totally get why Scott lost his mind over Allison. Because sex rocks. Stiles’ mind is more often than not dedicated to thinking how many days, hours and seconds away he is from being able to jump Derek. Because he wants to tell his dad, knows that he should tell him before someone finally cracks on seeing Stiles with someone accused with murder but he just hasn’t found the right time. So Stiles’ sort of lies, lets his dad believe that he’s spending the night with Scott. But the lies mostly true, he does see Scott at the weekly pack meetings that take at Derek’s loft. It’s just that Scott and the pack generally leave around eleven when they can’t stand to even be in the same room as him and Derek anymore. It’s just the implied message of him spending the night at Scott’s that’s false. Because Stiles is totally certain his dad would want to live in denial for as long as possible that his sons having sex, and especially with someone who was once accused of murder.

Staying over at Derek’s isn’t only great for the sex though, nor the coffee in the morning. No, it’s great because actually sleeping next to Derek is awesome too. Not that Stiles would admit that out loud to anyone, no chick flick moments go on his head thanks. It’s just that falling asleep with someone you care about next to you, someone who doesn’t mind that you fall asleep in the weirdest positions and that person generally liking being the person who holds you when you fall asleep is amazing. Derek totally gets it. Totally gets him. Stiles totally gets Derek too, gets that Derek doesn’t need that much sleep, either because he’s spent so long without it or just wants to avoid the memories that come with it, and appreciates that Derek at least waits until he’s unconscious before slipping out of the room and brooding somewhere, or whatever it is that he does while Stiles drools into his pillow.

Despite the fact it’s still way too early Stiles can feel that he’s just not going to drop off to sleep again, no matter how much he might want to. He rubs the palms of his hands into his eyes, wondering if Derek’s put the coffee machine on yet and how much persuading it might take for morning sex but he’s pulled from his thoughts as a sound rips through the silence. It’s deep and throaty, and Stiles can’t help but freak out because it’s coming from something that’s right next to him. His eyes fly open and he can’t believe his eyes. Because the sound is coming from Derek, and it’s impossible. Derek’s asleep next to him, hugging his pillow with his mouth wide open...

And he’s snoring.

Stiles brain draws a blank. It comes to no answer on what the hell he is supposed to do on finding his boyfriend, who apparently never sleeps, snoring next to him. Absolutely nothing inspiring comes forward in what he should do and so Stiles decides to just focus on Derek, because somehow he still manages to look gorgeous while sleeping- which is totally unfair. Stiles notices how Derek looks so much younger with his face relaxed, his eyebrows aren’t drawn together like they normally are and his long, dark eyelashes rest against his cheek, fluttering slightly as Derek dreams. It’s Stiles noticing that Derek’s nose twitches slightly as he snores that does it though, his body finally coming up with a solution to the situation that he’s in and Stiles instantly knows he needs to get downstairs and fast. 

Because the solution his brain’s come up with isn’t good.

Stiles throws himself as quietly as possible from the bed and tries to avoid the clothes that lie discarded across the room to trip him up because he can feel the urge to laugh rising, pulling at his stomach muscles as he debates whether he has time to throw some boxers on. His fatal mistake comes when he’s pulling up his boxers as he stupidly looks up at Derek just as he lets out the biggest snore so far and Stiles loses it. His laugh is ripped from his chest and he tries to stop, he really does, but Derek wakes up instantly, his eyes flying open and glancing around the room looking for the source. Derek’s bewildered expression only proves to make it worse and Stiles only laughs harder until tears are running down his cheeks and he just can’t stop no matter how much he might want too.

Derek glares at him, throwing a pillow at his head before throwing himself face down into his pillow. Stiles fights to regain control and once he’s got his composure back again he flicks on the light before crossing the room and climbing back onto the bed. Up close Stiles can see how the top of Derek’s ears are pink and he feels like a dick. But luckily he knows just the thing to cheer Derek up.

“Come on dude, turn around and I can explain. It’s nothing bad. “Stiles pleads gently as he moves to sit on Derek’s butt, running his hands up Derek’s sides before beginning to massage his shoulders. “I was shocked, I mean you never sleep when I’m here, then I wake up and you are and it just freaked me out. Then you started snoring and it was too much. My brain exploded.”

“I don’t snore,” Derek grumbled, his words muffled by the pillow.

“Yeah and I totally didn’t enjoy the way you pinned me to the mattress last night and fucked me.” Stiles said, taking none of Derek’s bullshit. Because his reaction and the way his ears were still pink meant he totally knew about the snoring situation and wanted to live in denial. Stiles rolled his eyes, because while Derek was being stupidly stubborn about something, again, he could at least feel how Derek’s body was beginning to betray him, how the muscles underneath Stiles fingertips were loosening up to his pushing at them which was awesome because Derek loved massages. And Stiles knew that giving Derek one meant mind blowing sex.

“Snoring’s not weird.” Derek added as Stiles moved his hands lower, dragging them slowly down Derek’s back. 

“I didn’t say it was weird, you actually looked pretty cute when you were-” Stiles is cut off my Derek suddenly moving and before Stiles can do anything about it he’s on his back with Derek’s hovering over him.

“Take that back.” Derek says, his eyes bleeding red and Stiles laughs because that alpha bullshit didn’t work on him two years ago, let alone now he's seen Derek's orgasm face. Derek was trying to play the annoyed card but Stiles could feel how hard Derek was so he moved his hand to wrap around Derek’s length and his eyes returned to their normal green. Derek’s lips crashed into Stiles,, pulling him into the kiss and Stiles can’t help but smile, knowing his plan worked. Derek totally wanted the D. Stiles keeps on pulling at Derek’s length, tracing patterns in his mouth in a way that Stiles knows will make Derek forget his embarrassment and the way in which Derek responds, threading his hands through Stiles hair and thrusting into his hand, means its working.. 

Stiles can’t help mentally dancing in victory, because waking up early is so worth it when sex with Derek’s on the offer, but then he stops.. Because his hand is empty and Derek’s weight is gone.

“What the hell!” Stiles shrieks, his eyes flying open. He watches horrified as Derek walks across the room, completely naked, away from him. Stiles watches the muscles of Derek’s butt move until Derek stops at the doorway and Stiles looks up only to see Derek smirking over his shoulder. 

“No sex till you take it back.” Derek says before disappearing downstairs and any remorse Stiles felt about laughing earlier disappears because- well because that was totally uncalled for. You do not leave your boyfriend with a boner. It’s like an unwritten rule or something.

“You’re totally cockblocking yourself!” Stiles shouts, scrambling from the bed while desperately trying to ignore how hard he is.

“Don’t care,” Derek shouts in reply and Stiles can hear him moving around downstairs. Stiles groans before deciding that two can play at that game. He pulls his boxers down before following Derek down the spiral staircase, careful not to break his neck.

It would be just his luck to die naked with a boner. On the plus side though, Derek would have to explain what Stiles was doing naked in his apartment to his dad. That thought was enough to make Stiles smile as he walked into the kitchen, plotting the various ways in which he was totally going to take revenge on Derek.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing anything that contains anything even remotely smutty so please forgive me if it's terrible. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own, although I checked so I'm praying there are none. If there are any please let me know and I'll change them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and if you think the rating should change or I should add some tags please let me know.


End file.
